


Family

by dreamchaser31



Series: I'll Get You Through [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Guilt, Love, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: "I don't NOT miss you guys. I've just moved on. Looks like you have too."Steve has a short conversation with Darcy while Lily sleeps.





	Family

Steve watched from the bleachers as Jane and Bucky played with the kids in the gym area. Ava ran at max speed with her ball as Bucky chased her and Jane, slight in her new pregnancy, cheered her on with eight month old Lily on her hip. 

The gym was their favorite place, no playgrounds for their two princesses, probably because their parents spent so much time in it. 

Jane brought the girls here as soon as she was able to work out again after delivering both of them, and the habit kind of stuck. While the girls loved their toys, they preferred medicine balls to bouncy balls. 

And that was ok with them. 

Jane spotted him and waved. He'd gotten there just a few minutes ago. He had a sparring session with Nat in thirty and he was content now to watch his family. 

He watched as she made her way up the steps, the glow of her pregnancy making her even more beautiful as she carried their baby on her hip. 

"Hey," she sat beside him and handed him Lily who found her spot on his shoulder for a nap. "She's sleepy. How was your meeting?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head softly. "It was ok. We got a lot done. Think we can convince our boy to do a mission next week. Only a few days. He'd take the lead and I'd stay home. They need a good shot."

Jane watched him pensively. She knew, as she always did. "And Sam will be there. I thought you were ok with it, Steve."

"I am, doll. I'm happier then I've ever been." He rubbed Lily's back and she let out a little sigh. "Honest. You and Buck. Ava. Lily. The baby. You guys are my life."

"Then why the distance, Steven? You know we're here if you need to talk."

"I know, baby. I do know that. I just-," he shifted a little before he turned to face her completely. "I guess I feel a little guilty. Like I moved on so fast from Sam and Darcy, that maybe I didn't care for them like I thought I did."

"Steven," she sighed and moved closer to him, pulling his face to hers for a gentle kiss. "The fact that you feel guilty proves you're wrong. I felt the same way when I first started dating Bucky. I'd spent so much time on Thor that it felt like cheating and we weren't even dating. Bucky and I tried to emulate you three in our early days."

He scoffed, "no way."

"We did. Especially after the attack. And then when we split," she shook her head and ran a hand over the back of Lily's head. "You guys always seemed to never have an issue. And Bucky and I had all these issues. It was always drama with us."

"Even then, you guys had everything I wanted."

"I know that now. Everything wasn't perfect with you guys. And you made a tough decision. And as much as I love Darcy and Sam, it benefited our family greatly. We love you so much. You did what you had to do to follow your heart and no one hates you for it."

"They're having a baby, Jane," he whispered. "I wanted that. And they did it without me."

She put his hand on her belly, still small enough that nobody, except the two men in her life noticed. "So are you, Steven."

"I am," he grinned and his mood lifted. "I'm sorry I'm in such a bad mood. I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"That's why we're here," she motioned to Bucky downstairs who was flying their five year old through the air. "I'm going to go down and play with her some more. Mind watching Lily Belle?"

Steve brought her down into his arms and lap and wrapped her in a light blanket. "Of course not. Go have fun."

She gave him one more kissed and he watched as she walked back downstairs. Jane and Bucky worked so hard to make sure he felt accepted into their family. Ava called him daddy now, which gave him more love and hope than anything he's ever encountered before. Lily didn't talk, but she lit up for him the same way she lit up for Jane and Bucky. 

He watched as Bucky caught Jane in his arms and locked her in a passionate kiss, before putting her back down to resume chasing Ava. 

The baby asleep in his lap, Ava's squeals of excitement, and Jane and Bucky's happy laughter were almost enough to distract him from his thoughts, and the fact that somebody new sat down by him. 

He knew before he turned who it was, just by the smell of her perfume. 

Darcy at eight months pregnant was beautiful and glowing. She looked the same as the last time he saw her at Ava's birthday party four months ago. She and Jane weren't as close as they were last year, before he even stepped into the picture, and he supposed that that was his fault. 

Bucky had said Jane didn't blame him. She should've though. He still blamed himself. 

Jane and Darcy were close and they shared a lot of terrifying experiences together. Something that should have bonded them for life. He supposed things changed when Jane had Ava. And then Bucky started drinking when his nightmares started coming back so Jane leaned on her again heavily. 

When Bucky decided he didn't want to live without his wife, they built a house and moved upstate, making it impossible for things between them to be the same. 

Darcy had mourned the loss of the relationship that was between them. And he was ok to hold her. Jane had made efforts into including them and invited all of them once a week. 

But there was a difference between friends who were family and family who was family. 

Jane and Bucky travelled a lot. Between time with Peggy in England, Tony who planned family vacations on a whim, and Thor who claimed Jane as the one that got away and gave her an honorary title and free access to Asgard, their lives were always jam packed. 

Steve had been with the couple for less than a year and already they'd been to England twice, Sicily, Malibu, Hong Kong, India for a couple's retreat, Scotland, and Norway. Ava and Lily had more stamps on their passport than a lot of the Avengers combined. 

Even so, when he'd asked Darcy and Sam about the possibility having a baby together after Jane and Bucky announced they were expecting a baby, the same one asleep in his arms right now, he figured it would be something they could discuss. Not make a decision right away. 

He was a littlr shocked that the discussion never came.

Darcy just flat out said no. 

Sam, who'd seen war separate men from their families, didn't disagree with her. 

They had already decided not to get married, that the commitment between the three of them would be enough. But when they removed the family option from the table, Steve had been absolutely heartbroken. And he tried to stay. 

He'd talked to Natasha, she called him stupid. 

He talked to Clint, he'd said to buck up. 

He talked to Bruce, he'd asked him if he'd be ok with not ever having kids.

Tony was really the one who helped. The man with a daughter who he helped raise from afar. He'd had so many regrets about not being near Jane that he'd spend the rest of his life making it up to her. 

He even doted on him and Bucky now which was extremely weird. 

But Tony had told him there was nothing more special than having a child no matter how you got it. 

Bucky had walked in with Ava soon after she'd just woken up from a nap and was extra grumpy with being jostled. Even in Bucky's frustration with his daughter and her lack of cooperation, his eyes never seemed brighter. 

He called it quits that night. It was long and teary and messy. He'd spent the night on Tony and Pepper's sofa. 

He hadn't talked to Darcy and Sam without an audience since. And now there she was. 

She smiled as she watched Ava throw a volleyball to her mother. "Mommy. Throw it back to me!"

Jane did and Ava took off running again as Bucky chased her.

"It's hard to believe how big she's gotten. Time flies," Darcy gave him a smile. "Lily too. She looks so much like Bucky, but reminds me of Jane."

Steve nodded. Darcy was right. Ava was spunky and outgoing. Lily was calm and reserved. It made for an interesting bedtime hour at their house. 

"How have you been, Steve?"

"I've been good. You? I hear you're almost due."

"Yeah. It went by so fast," she rubbed her belly, and Steve almost sighed. It wasn't the same as when Jane did it. 

It wasn't his kid. 

They weren't even sure if the baby Jane carried was biologically his, but that didn't matter. 

"I bet. Goes by fast after they're out too," he motioned to Lily. "Makes me nervous about the new one."

"Oh that's right, Jane is pregnant again. How is she doing," Darcy sighed. Obviously the strain of Jane's new relationship with Steve was still a strain in their relationship. 

"She's doing good. She's enjoying it."

"You think it's yours," she eyed him, her tone was sharp, almost pinched.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But the baby will be mine either way."

Ava caught sight of him and waved big. "Hi Daddy!" She noticed that Lily was sleeping and correct her tone accordingly as if they were in their home. "Oh. Hi daddy. I missed you."

He waved at her back, and blew her a kiss before turning back to Darcy, catching Jane's worried glance in the way. He smiled reassuringly.

He didn't need her worried about him when her body was working overtime with her pregnancy. She didn't need to worry about him. 

"Would that be ok with you if it wasn't?"

He glanced at Ava then down to Lily, then looked at her. "I won't have an issue. A baby is a blessing."

Darcy nodded and looked forward. "We miss having you around the tower all the time. Sam says you have a mission."

"I think Bucky's taking lead on that one actually. I'm staying home with Jane and the kids."

"Oh wow! Captain America saying 'no' to killing more Hydrah goons. Something is wrong for sure."

"No. Just enjoying a place to call home."

Darcy winced and shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't meant to sting, but she left him no choice. And she had no right to question his decision. 

"I didn't mean that. But I thought Bucky was retired."

"You can't unteach a man to shoot."

"Fair enough," she blinked a few times before turning to him. "Well we do miss you, Steve."

"Darcy don't," he sighed. "Not now."

"I'm just speaking the truth. Are you happy?"

"Darcy-,"

"Are you?"

"I am. Honestly? I'm happier than I've ever been. I have two wonderful daughters, another baby on the way. Bucky and Jane," he shook his head. "I have everything I've ever dreamed of."

Darcy nodded and looked away. "Do you miss us?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't NOT miss you guys. I've just moved on. Seems like you have too," he motioned to her stomach where she kept one hand in it rubbing it gently. 

"We didn't plan this, Steve. And we didn't want to hurt you."

Ava called him down, and he knew from experience that if he didn't come to her, she'd come up to him so he stood. "You didn't hurt me, Darcy. And I know. But believe me when I say. I'm happy for you and Sam. I hope one day you both will be happy for me."

Carrying the infant safely down the stairs to his waiting family, he watched as Ava waved at Darcy and Darcy waved back with a tiny smile. He took Jane's hand after giving her a kiss on the cheek, and led them toward the exit. His family would spend time at Tony and Pepper's while he sparred, and then he would join them. 

As Bucky picked up Ava he gave him a questioning look and Steve smiled back reassuringly. 

He was absolutely ok. He had his family now.


End file.
